Jacob & Ness Mature Only
by MissyMoo95
Summary: This is my first lemon story and I was a bit embarrased to write it but I did anyway haha. I hope you like it : Jake and Nessy have an early morning wake up call. Ness has stopped growing and looks about 20 years old. Jake is still hot as hell :


One great morning

JPOV

DISCLAIMER: IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER

Inspired by Johnnyboy7

This is my first ever lemon so I hope you like it J

I rolled over to see my nessie sleeping facing me. She was breathing lightly and her heart beat was slow and steady. Her wavy long bronze hair fanned over her body. Gosh I would take her right now if she wasn't sleeping. I brought my large tanned hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek. It was then that she started to stir and her heart beat changed. She slowly opened her large chocolate brown eyes and battered her beautiful eyelashes. She smiled at me and brought her hand to my face.

I was suddenly pulled into a familiar scene. Our wedding on first beach. Nessie was walking towards me with a gorgeous flowing white dress that only she could pull off with her curvaceous super model body. Her father , and one of my good friends Edward Cullen was walking beside her ready to give her away. When she finally reached me I grabbed hold of her hand and impatiently waited for Edward to kiss her on the cheek and take his position with the other guys. Everyone was at our wedding. The vampires that I had befriended and my wolf family. The treaty was no more and everyone was happy and content. I looked at my goddess. She blushed and it seemed that she got lost in my eyes. Suddenly it seemed that my memory skipped and jumped forward to the part where we were pronounced man and wife. We kissed passionately and received many cheers from the large crowd. My memory then skipped again and suddenly me and Ness were dancing at the reception. It was as if no one else was in the room even though it was packed to the brim with wolves, vampires and humans alike. We kissed again. Her lips meshed with mine and her tongue flicked across my bottom lip asking for entrance to my mouth which I happily obliged. We stood there pashing untill we heard some uneasy coughing and clearing of thoughts around us. We turned to see a lot of people glaring at us. We smiled and giggled. Suddenly my memory skipped again and me and nessie were in Hawaii on our honey moon. The Cullen's had arranged for us to stay on a private island of theirs. You could still see the mainland from where we were but it was still completely secluded from reality, which I didn't mind at all since me and Ness were finally going to get together. I saw the beach and the house we stayed in, and then my memory skipped again. Me and nessie were in bed naked and she was panting and moaning loudly as I moved myself in and out of her wet core. Wow. I don't usually let my memories get that heated in the mornings. Wait… what?

I was abruptly pulled back to reality as nessie removed her hand from her face. I could never get used to her gift. I loved it so much though.

"good morning angel. How did you sleep?"

She looked at me with a knowing expression and replied,

"well I slept rather well because I knew that I was safe in bed with you."

With that she smiled cheekily at me and rolled me onto my back. Within seconds she was lying on my front with her legs around my waist.

"and how did you sleep Jacob?" she said while she planted soft kisses all over my shirtless torso.

I smiled and gave a light shudder that I knew she felt because I felt her smile against my shoulder.

"I slept very well nessie. How could I not?"

"very true."

I took her lips with mine and massaged her tongue with mine.

"I think I already got a glimpse of what you wanted to do this morning but I would like your permission first"

I grinned her favorite smile and she melted in my arms.

"well does this give you my permission?"

She pressed her lips to mine in a crushing way and placed her hand on my oversized peck.

I was suddenly pulled into another memory. Ness was pulling my shirt off while I was hurriedly trying to get my pants off. She was already in her underwear. We were in the back seat of my rabbit.

I was pulled back into reality by another crushing kiss and pushed back into her with my tongue. She moaned loudly and grabbed my hair. She ran her hands through it and tugged lightly all over. God I love her. I pulled her closer to my body so that there was no space between us and let my hands roam all over her perfect body. Sometimes I still couldn't believe that she was only 8 years old. She looked and acted and was as mature as a 20 year old woman. It felt so wrong when I started loving her in a sexual way instead of the close brotherly way we were both used to. She felt the same way, but it was clear that we couldn't deny our feelings for each other and that no one else could replace us for each other. We were instantly in love and that was all there is to tell.

I slowly brought my hands to the rim of her nightgown and pulled it up over her head. I was so tempted to rip it off her since we both liked it rough, but I thought I should be gentle considering she just woke up. She was laying on top of me topless in her underwear. She didn't bother with formalities and just ripped my bed shorts off with my boxers and I was naked. We both laughed and then started kissing again. Like her I just went along with things and ripped off her panties. My manhood was at a distinct size and I knew she could feel it because I was pressing against her thigh. She moaned and we rolled over so that I was on top. I could smell her arousal and knew she wanted more. She gave me a knowing glance and I slid into her wet core.

"Ohhhh… mmmmmm Jakie… harder.. Faster… oh"

She almost screamed as I thrust harder into her. It was about half an hour until I could feel her reaching her climax and I was glad because I wasn't sure if I could hold off for much longer. With one last thrust and a loud yell from us both , I felt her muscles tighten around me and I released my seed into her depths.

I collapsed on top of her not bothering to slide myself out of her and that's how we laid for 30 minutes flat.

"I love you Nessie," I managed to mumble after a while.

"I love you too Jacob."

We were both exhausted and I felt like going back to sleep, even though it was only 9.30 in the morning. Nessie raised her hand to her face and I slipped into another 'memory'. We were facing each other as we watched each other slowly fall asleep. Suddenly I was pulled back into reality. She was tired too and that was obvious now that I looked at her properly.

I rolled over and detangled our limbs so that we could both get some sleep after a rough morning. I tangled our hands together as I laid on my side to watch my angel drift away into her dreams once again.

"sweet dreams love." I kissed her forehead as she mumbled something under her breath as she slipped into her dreams.

I was asleep soon after.

R&R please ^_^

this was my first lemon and I don't know how well I went ^_^.

I will write more chapters if you guys like it enough ^_^


End file.
